Halfa LIfe
by LightWriter2013
Summary: Chris Falcon ended up living in the Ghost Zone after a freak portal accident on her ninth birthday. Learning how to use her new ghost powers from Walker for one year; Striking out on her own for four more; Chris becomes Mesmerik, an anonymous crime fighter in the Ghost Zone, untill she's chased to Jack Fenton's ghost portal and is pushed through by Jonny 13 into the human world.
1. Part 1: Prologue

**PART 1**

Prologue

Everyone knows what had happened; the news spread like wildfire along friends and family: made by her father, Martell Falcon. It was going to be a portal to another world known as the Ghost Zone, but was yet to be tested. Christina was turned to dust by the incomplete invention when she and her brother, John, fell into the hands of curiosity and accidentally turned it on, causing it swallowed her into its metal belly.

Christina was only nine years old. It was June 13; exactly 5:00 pm, and then she was gone.

Martell, brokenhearted, shelved his ghost hunting hobby (something he had gained from his friends in college, Vlad Masters and Maddy and Jack Fenton) swearing to never think about ghosts again to keep his last child, John, safe and well-brought up in life.

Meanwhile, everyone accepted Christina to be dead, unknowledgeable that, in reality, she lives on in a different world, not entirely herself. The portal had worked; just long enough to save her from the explosion and send her to a relatively safe zone: the Ghost Zone.


	2. Year 1-- Age 9

Year 1—Age 9

A figure was curled up amidst scraps of metal and wires; a young girl was crying, confused and scared. Her shoulder length white hair flowed around her as if she was underwater. She wore a black jumpsuit with white stripes that came down diagonally along her front and around her right arm. Her ghostly green eyes brimming with tears looked up on the approaching shadows in the green mist of the Ghost Zone. They scared her even more, yet brought a feeling of peace to her, for people meant finding safety in her mind. They appeared and she realized they were not human at all.

One, the first that she saw, was tall, and was practically all white colored. He stood with an air of power and importance. The other two next to him were dressed in police garb and stood respectfully at a slight distance from the first ghost.

Walker was his name as Christina soon came to know and remember, for as soon as he laid eyes on her pitiful form, he knew she needed help, and that's what wardens do when they're not patrolling a prison.

Christina was hesitant to go with him, but, after spending a week in the safe prison with him keeping her well fed and cared for, she soon came to trust him.

At the prison, Christina had a room, well, more of a cell actually, but it had some good differences from the normal prison cells: a good, comfortable bed, a mirror, and some toys found in the ghost zone that lay scattered about the floor. Despite the things offered for her to do, she was still bored and, in most cases, took to gazing into the mirror and pondering about how her black hair and brown eyes, and her Halloween costume had turned different colors; her hair white, eyes green, and the jumpsuit black and white colors just switched places.

Occasionally she found things to do. Walker found human school books of which Christina took to studying from to pass the time. She soon started sulking around the different cells to see the different prisoners, one of which she became good friends with. Adding to her schedule, Walker insisted he teach her how to use her powers which had already started to sporadically come and go.

A year passed (from birthday to birthday) in this manner, and Christina only became restless.


	3. Year 2-- Age 10

Year 2—Age 10

"Can I go out now?" Christina begged, hovering around Walker with her hands clasped pleadingly in front of her. "Pleeeease? I've gotten better with my powers, and I'm ten now. My birthday was two weeks ago."

"No. Going out is against the rules for you." Walker stated sharply.

"How is it against the rules?" Christina asked, letting her arms fall into each other to cross in front of her chest.

"I may be fond of you, but you were still found in a restricted area. Child or not, that's still against the rules, and so, technically, you're still a prisoner." He jabbed a finger at her shoulder, "If I let you go, I'd be breakin' my own rules, and I can't allow that."

Christina huffed, "I don't care about the rules! They won't let me out so I don't like them! Why can't you just ignore them, or something?"

"Chris," Walker grumbled warningly, "Talkin' back to your superiors is against the rules."

Christina floated down to the floor and, without a word, turned, then stomped out of the room to her cell.

Walker watched with a frown, his arms folded in front of him disapprovingly. _That child is growing more and more resistant. I can't be too soft on her if I am to make her my strongest ally._

Christina stormed into her cell, glaring at the blank walls and floor angrily. "Rrgh. Why does he have to care about the rules so much?" She flopped onto the floor with her legs crossed, her head resting in the palm of her right hand. _All he cares about are the rules. He may be caring for me, but only when it suits him, like when he wants me to practice my powers, or memorize the rules. __**I **__feed myself. __**I**__ put myself to bed. __**I **__sing myself to sleep. __**I**__ teach myself to keep up in school!_ She stood and walked out of her sell, stomping down the hall to the cell that held her only real friend, of whom she called "Boxy". Really, the only reason they ever met was because she dropped a small box and he was the one to pick it up.

Normally Christina would only visit him during eating hours, but she had just thought of a plan to escape, and she needed a favor from him.

She saw the bars which belonged to his cell and jogged the rest of the way. "Hey, Boxy!"

"BEWARE!" the ghost of boxes jumped up against the bars expecting to see a guard, but immediately jumped back when he realized it was Christina. "Oops… Sorry, Chris. I did not realize you were the one coming down the hall." he articulated, "You do not come here very often."

"It's ok, Boxy. I'm kinda used to it now." She stopped and glance around for any nearby guards. Finding none, she came closer to the bars and whispered, "I came to ask you for something."

"Anything for you, Chris. That's what friends do." The box ghost replied in the same tone, although a tad bit louder.

"I can't stay here anymore. I'm going to escape from Walker."

The box ghost was silent for a moment, surprised at his friend's words. "It will be hard to escape from this large, metal box. What do you plan to do?"

"I'm going to start a fight at dinner. When Walker is distracted, I'm going to run for it."

"Where do I need to help?"

"I need you to start the fight with me. When I push into you, we'll get angry, then start fighting. That's when some ghosts rays and food will be 'accidentally' thrown at other tables. I may even let myself get hit and fly onto tables. The goal is to make the other ghosts angry so they start fighting.

"After that, we wait for Walker, then you pretend to beat me up so I get knocked out and throw me into the fighting ghosts. That's when I disappear and escape."

Again, the box ghost took a moment to reply.

"I will help you, Chris, because that's what friends do right?"

"Right." Chris nodded with a smile. "I'll find you at dinner then." She finished with a wave.

"Ok. I will see you at dinner." The box ghost waved back as Chris jogged out of sight back to her own cell.

"I'm getting' outta here, Walker," She vowed as she jogged, "and there's no rule that will stop me."

"Chris, dinner time. Go and eat." Walker commanded, walking into Chris' cell. "Try to stay out of trouble."

Without replying, Chris floated into the air and out the door, pushing past Walker to show she was still upset about their argument earlier. In reality, Chris was excited. _She was finally leaving the ghost prison._

Despite her dislike towards the warden, she looked back for one, probably last, look at him. He may not be her parents, but he had still taken care of her for one whole year, she owed him.

"But not until later." Chris sternly whispered to herself, shoving away the small feelings of attachment she had built towards Walker.

She flew towards the dining room, trying the best she can to stay at a reasonable speed to hide her happiness while passing the late comers on their way to the cafeteria.

Soon, Chris was in the eating hall, rapidly glancing all around for her friend so her plan could start. It didn't take long to spot his pudgy form. He floated in line with a half-full tray of food, waiting to get further down the long food tables. Chris didn't hesitate, she flew over, grabbed an empty tray, and practically ran into the Box ghost, cutting in line of him and all the ghosts behind while knocking every tray of food onto the floor.

Normally, a fight would have ensued quickly after that, but Walker was protective of Chris, and she knew that, as well as all the ghosts in the prison. It was officially a rule not to mess with her no matter what she does.

"Hey, watch it!" the Box Ghost immediately snapped angrily, doing his part in the ploy, while the other ghosts grumbled behind him and moved to pick up new trays and food.

"Or what? You'll attack me? Walker will like that for sure." She taunted, casually placing a spoonful of food onto her tray. "Besides, you're no match for me. I'm a Halfa, and Walker says I'm the most powerful ghost in the ghost zone."

"You speak highly of yourself, but it means nothing! You are still a young girl and thus no match for my cubic hungry power!"

The Box Ghost fired a green blast which Chris dodged easily, balancing her tray so no food fell.

"It's rude to almost spill one's food, Boxy." She huffed, "And if you call that an attack, then something must be wrong with your 'cubic powers'. You have the worst aim I have ever seen."

"None insult me, the Box ghost, and gets away with it! You will pay, Chris, for ever crossing me!" He floated higher into the air, fists clenched in perfectly acted fury.

Off to the side, any nearby ghost watched, awaiting for a good fight, and one that would end badly for the Box Ghost.

"Beware!" Boxy raised his hands above his head threateningly. At first nothing happened, then the nearby trays on the floor and in the onlooker's hands glowed green. He waved both his hands down as if throwing something overhand, and the trays went flying through the air towards Chris.

She twisted and turned between the flying projectiles, avoiding all but one which struck her in the chest, sending her flying through the air across three tables before she stopped in a heap covered with food. Recovering quickly, she flew back over towards the box ghost, shooting small ghost rays, which whizzed past him and into the other ghosts who stood watching the scenario. A quick glance around told Chris that the ghosts were near their breaking points; the fighting needed one last push.

Putting all her strength into the next attack, Chris threw her hands out in front of her and shot a long ray out into the cafeteria. Food went everywhere, ghosts were thrown against tabletops and walls, any guards that happened to be arriving just then were hit with a wave of trays and tables.

Chris stopped with a tired sigh and floated to the floor. The whole room was silent, every ghost was shocked at the sudden outburst of destruction. After a moment for them all to regain their wits, one voice spoke out.

"You little twerp! I'm sick and tired of having to deal with you!" A large ghost with metal armor and green flames that acted as hair stood and walked towards Chris, grinding his teeth angrily. "Just because Walker likes you doesn't mean you can have such a large ego! I've had to put up with your pranks for far too long, child. Now, it's time for you to pay." He punched his fist into his palm and walked even closer. "Who's going to help me flatten this whelp?"

Many other ghosts stood and joined the metal-covered ghost to surround Chris who was still on the floor, waiting for her next move.

He ghosts hesitated a moment, then, as one giant mass, surged in on one another for Chris. She grinned and leapt into the air where the Box Ghost was waiting, leaving the prisoners to fight amongst themselves.

Chris, as tired as she was, had to be held aloft by the box ghost in order to stay out of the fray.

"The fight has started, Boxy. Walker'll be here any moment. You know what to do?" she whispered.

"I pretend to punch you then throw you into the large mass of fighting ghosts where you will turn invisible and escape, making Walker think you are pulverized into ectoplasm and gone forever." The Box Ghost replied.

At that moment, Walker stormed into the cafeteria, looking around frantically for Chris. His eyes soon spotted her in the Box Ghost's hands as they started their act.

"This is what happens to those who anger the Box Ghost! Beware!" He started to phase-punch Chris, who jerked in reaction to each as if she was really getting hit. "Farewell, Chris! May you never forget this encounter!" On his last words, the Box Ghost tossed Chris into the confused mass of furious ghosts.

Chris heard her name shouted above all the noise that was around her, and she knew Walker had fallen for her trick. Feeling victorious, Chris used what energy she had left to turn herself invisible, and crawled out from between the brawling prisoners. Once out into the open, she stood and ran through the halls to the main gate, passing only two guards along her way. She turned visible again and, with a joyous cry, pushed the button which opened the gates and allowed her freedom.

Chris flew out and away from the prison, not looking back to watch the prison grow smaller and smaller behind her. All she cared about was her new freedom, and thought about all the new things she could do while she floated through the Ghost Zone. Eventually, she spotted a door and flew right through it, not caring where it took her as long as it was away from Walker and his constant rules.


	4. Hey Readers!

_Kay, I know the chapters are ending happily ever after, but that doesn't mean there's not going to be something epic later on. I'm separating the chapters to describe Chris' life in the Ghost Zone year by year. Otherwise I would end chapters with cliff hangers. There's just one chapter left to go before Part 2, and I can promise it'll be amazing. Once you get through Part 1, there will be cliffhangers and good plot twists. I'm planning on skipping years 3-4 to go straight into year, when she's fourteen years old so we can get along to Danny's point of view for the rest of the story._

_I'm sayin' it again… don't stop reading just because the chapters are ending happily. It's only these three chapters, then the rest will keep you on the edge of your seat until the story is over._


End file.
